You Will Be Happy
by Rainy1
Summary: "But Lib, if I could go back and do it all over again… The play, the summers we spent together, the pregnancy, the hardships, the adoption, all of the ups and all of the downs… I would. I would because those are moments that I spent with you". Rock This Town AU.


"I'm gonna go out there and get me a big bowl of Liberty—er, oatmeal!"

And with that, JT dashed away from Toby in a mad rush to retrieve his "oatmeal". He shoved his way through the crowd of mostly uninvited people in Emma's living room just as the front door was viciously swung open.

"Manny," Liberty spoke sharply as she coincidentally caught her friend near the door that she had just entered, "I really appreciate the party and the attempt to cheer me up, but I'm going home. I'm sorry."

Miss Van Zandt's words were quick and emotionless. Her face was a blank slate and Manny noted the smudged make up running down her cheeks from crying. Manny furrowed her eyebrows in concern for her long term friend.

"Liberty, what happened?" Manny pondered as she took a step closer to the girl. Liberty rolled her eyes and rested her arm against the doorframe.

"I just don't want to be here." She stated simply, her voice littered with irritation. Manny was about to reply, when a familiar voice called out from behind her.

"Liberty!"

Liberty's eyes instantly grew cold as she caught sight of the speaker. She pressed her lips together in frustration and Manny turned around to see JT clawing his way towards the pair. His face was plastered with anxiousness and his soft eyes screamed out desperation as he frantically made his way towards Liberty.

"Liberty, can we talk?" He begged, slightly pushing Manny aside in order to get closer to the subject.

"Haven't you already said enough?" Liberty snapped fiercely. Her dark eyes glared daggers at the boy as he shook his head briskly.

"Please…?" He squeaked out. The pair stared each other down in silence; JT's eyes soft and pleading, Liberty's gaze hard, yet somewhat cracking. Manny stood awkwardly behind the boy and mentally debated with herself about if she should get between them or not.

"… Fine." Liberty spoke breaking the tension. JT sighed softly, a few hundred bricks prying themselves from his shoulders.

"Okay, I'm not going to be involved with this unbearably awkward situation, so just take it outside." Manny finally spoke up. She carefully placed her hands on JT's shoulders and pushed him towards Liberty, who quickly turned around and walked out into the Nelson/Simpson front yard.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Manny hissed into the boy's ear. Before he could make a teasing remark, she broke herself from him and let the brunet wonder outside. The night air was crisp and fresh and the moon shined down onto the scenery. Liberty shot around and glared her daggers at her ex boyfriend once again.

"What more do you possibly have to say, JT?" She spat, her voice a rocky blend of anger and hurt. JT jokingly threw his hands up in defense and paced closer towards her.

"Just hear me out, okay?" The boy asked softly with a friendly eyebrow raise. Liberty gave out a heavy sigh and glared at him, allowing him to proceed.

"Look, I'm sorry." He began, "I know that I've done a lot this past year or two that has really hurt you—that has really hurt us." He paused, struggling to piece together the correct words as the girl watched him with draining patience.

"But Lib, if I could go back and do it all over again… The play, the summers we spent together, the pregnancy, the hardships, the adoption, all of the ups and all of the downs… I would. I would because those are moments that I spent with you, and I know that I didn't cherish them like I should've and I regret that because you are so much more than that. And I'm sorry for what I said tonight too. You just really took me off guard and I panicked." He paused again to allow her to take all of that in. Her eyes were quivering and he mouth was slightly ajar. He couldn't help but grin at her expression as he took a step closer towards her.

"What I'm trying to say is that I love you, Liberty, and I'm sorry for ever doubting it."

The night air around the pair was a bittersweet mixture. JT looked deep into her quivering dark brown eyes, and his own chocolate owns began to shiver with nervousness and excitement. Liberty was stunned and at loss for words. JT's warm breath caressed her cheek as he leaned towards her.

"JT…" Was all she could muster. He grinned and placed his soft hands upon her cheeks, their heart rate quickening with suspense.

"I don't want to have to live life without you." He whispered to her. She melted into his hands and a small smile cracked her lips.

"Well then it's a good thing that you don't have to." She breathed. They were both smiling now. Liberty placed her hands against his elbows, and he swept in and placed a loving kiss against her lips. A chill crawled down her spine as they passionately regained their love on Emma Nelson's front yard under an array of glimmering stars.

Liberty pulled away, a beautiful smile on her shining face. The pair had crept their hands down and had entwined their fingers during their kiss.

"I have loved you for a long, long time." He confessed with a small chuckle. She couldn't help but laugh too, as his was contagious.

"My stomach hurts a little…" She replied with a subtle sniffle. He grinned blissfully at his Liberty and pulled her into a strong embrace. For once, JT felt like everything in his life was pieced together and there was no way that he'd ever let it crumble again.

Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
